SulfuricHornswoggler
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the prankster ochre blood. Alright. You are Ialist Fielce. Well, as previously stated, you enjoy PRANKING others. And you are DAMN GOOD at it. But aside from that, you enjoy CHEMISTRY, even if it makes your hive smell odd. You also have passion for TERRIBLE MODERN ART. You have a gallery filled with the WEIRDEST, UGLIEST pieces you could get your hands on. You would like to think you're good at DANCING, but you're utter shit. You use the ScissorKind abstratus, despite having some psiionic abilities. Your weapon of choice is a pair of huge blades made red-hot by your psiionics. You can cut through anything like butter. You are stuck with the Dance modus. You hate it. It gives you a certain series of dance steps, longer for bigger items. To retrieve an object, you need to perform those moves. It's hard to use and also a little embarrassing to do interpretive dances just to get an item out. Personality Write something about your Troll's personality here. Biography Ialist is kind of flushed for Ixel Alium, but that is a secret she have no intention of sharing anytime soon. She is moirails with Valith Migruh. Though Ialist isn't really sure why this relationship works, it does. Ialist has a natural calming effect on her. Your ancestor was the Falconer. They trained falcons both for communication and hunting. They shared interests with the Emissary and were in a moiraillegiance with the Haruspex. The Eliminator killed them two sweeps later under the false suspicion that they were the Incendiary. All in all, Ialist thinks they were pretty damn cool. She feels sort of angry that the Eliminator killed them for no reason, but their moirail avenged them, to some degree. Ialist knows Valith would do the same for you, which is a nice feeling, Session Ialist is the Bard of Heart, which means she invites the destruction of the soul. She uses this power to break her enemies. They become lifeless husks after she's through. On accident, she invited the destruction of the souls of her teammates, causing Valith to lose parts of her soul. Once Ialist learned to control her power, she became a force to be reckoned with. It's lucky that her team had a good Sylph of Heart to repair Valith's soul. The entire ground of your medium in the medium is covered in fluffy white pillows. The consorts, minty green spiders, live in pillow forts. Everything is so comfortable! You can just curl up anywhere for a fast nap. The two denizens have decided to do just this under the warm red sky. Yes, LoPaW has two denizens. Aine and Cliodhna. Instead of defeating them to win, Ialist's task is to make them fall in love and marry. It will be very hard, but that's the point of the game, no? Trivia *Ialist's name was made up by the creator without reason. *Fielce is based on sulfur for the most part. *SulfuricHornswoggler refers to Ialist's love of both chemistry and pranks. *The denizen Aine is based on the Irish goddess of love, summer, wealth, and sovreignity. *Cliodhna is based on the Irish goddess sometimes identified as the goddess of love and beauty. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Yellow Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman